Twins of Thunder AU: A Vampire's Embrace
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Halloween brings romance to the Sons of Thunder in the forms of Trent's twin sister, Trina, and one Mary Jane Watson.
1. Prologue

Title: "A Vampire's Embrace"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated to: Pirate Sparrow; Piratess Rogue; Tippie Canoe (I still miss you and always will. Rest in peace.); and the wonderful actors who breathed life into Trent Malloy and Carlos Sandoval in the first place -- Jimmy Wlcek and Marco Sanchez  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Halloween approaches, bringing love to the Sons of Thunder.  
Disclaimer: Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson are © & TM Marvel comics and are used without permission. Trina Malloy and Markus are © & TM Tippie Canoe and Pirate Turner and may not be used without permission. Trent Malloy, Carlos Sandoval, CD Parker, Cordell Walker, Alex Kahell, Francis Gage, Sydney Cooke, Trivette, Moses, and all other characters used within this story are all © & TM their respective owners and are used without permission. Compaq, Krispy Kreme, Walker: Texas Ranger, Sons of Thunder, MS-DOS, Xena: Warrior Princess, Le Femme Nikita, and CD's Bar & Grill are © & TM their respective owners and are used without permission. Windows and Microsoft are © & TM Microsoft and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM the author, Pirate Turner. I make absolutely no profit whatsoever off of this story.

**Prologue**

"All right, you piece of crap, prepare to be pulverized if you don't cooperate this time," he muttered angrily. His red-shot blue eyes flashed with his fury as he pounded away. It was even at that moment that he heard a car pull up outside, but he did not grant it any notice until the door opened. Only then did he finally glance up.

Even as she slid her key into the door, she could hear the furious keystrokes inside the living room. As the door swung open, she took one look at her twin brother and shook her head, a movement that sent her long, blonde hair shimmering down her shoulders. Stepping into the house, she asked him, "What's it been doing this time?"

He returned his angry glare to the monitor as he responded, shaking his head in disbelief, "I was trying to read a file from Trivette when the power flickered. The computer went down. I haven't been able to get Windows back up or access the disk since. I've tried everything I could think of. I even went into DOS to try to figure out what was going on and still couldn't find the problem."

As he had been talking, she had shut the door but had leaned back against it while listening to him. "Sounds like there might have been a virus attached to the diskette. Do you know where he got the disk from, or who might have had access to it previously?"

"Any of the Rangers, I suppose," he replied with a shrug. "How am I supposed to know that?"

"You haven't called him?"

"He was set to go in early this morning. I didn't want to wake him."

"If he can't fix it, I suppose you'll have to call in an expert."

"Like?" he asked.

Her blue eyes peered down at her twin as she fixed him with a Look meant to question whether or not he was truly there. "A computer expert? Some one who actually knows how those dang things work?"

"But from where? Our warranty's dead."

"Don't remind me," she muttered with a roll of her eyes and a puff of air directed at her blonde bangs. The Compaq company had proved to be a complete nightmare of imbeciles that were, as most people were in these days, only in their work for the money and could not care less for their customers. "But you could still try the ads in the paper or the computer stores."

"True." His head slightly hung in shame. "I should've thought of that." He yawned.

"Don't do that," she tried to say through her accompanying yawn. "I'm just as tired as you are. You couldn't help not thinking of it. Neither one of us thinks good when we're both tired and frustrated. Now," she continued, as she peeled herself up off of the door and headed towards the next room, "come into the kitchen and fix us some milk."

"Yes, ma'am," he teased playfully.

"Don't go there, Trent. I'm just too tired." As she reached the kitchen table, she grabbed a roll of napkins before plopping down in her chair.

He fell silent as he went to the cabinet and took out two glasses.

"Better make it three," she told him.

He retrieved a third before making his way to the refrigerator and beginning to fill each glass with milk. As he did so, she opened the container she carried and removed a box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts. She then lifted the lid, and the delicious smells that rose from the variety of doughnuts made their mouths water in anticipation. She began to tear off three napkins as she spoke. "They were fresh when I chose them, but of course, after the commute, they're no longer that fresh, but at least they're still warm." Even as she spoke and tore off the third napkin, she heard the front door open and close. She knew he was trying to be as quiet as possible and realized that Trent probably didn't hear him.

As he slid the milk back into the refrigerator and shut the door, Trent started to ask, "What kind of doughnuts . . . ?"

He was interrupted by a cheerful voice as a smiling, familiar face popped into the room. "Somebody say doughnuts?" the newcomer asked with a charming grin.

She laughed, her tired blue eyes dancing. "I knew you'd be coming before we could even get the first bite."

"Don't you ever knock any more?" Trent teased with a chuckle and a grin.

"I could, but why bother? By letting myself in I save you two from having to come do it." The Mexican swooped down on the glasses, picking up two as he headed towards the opposite end of the table. He set one of the glasses down in front of the woman even as he said with his most charming expression, "Here you are, beautiful."

"Flattery will get you absolutely nowhere, Carlos," she informed him playfully, her smile growing even lovelier.

"You never do slow down on Trina, do you?" Trent asked, shaking his head, even as he took his milk glass and dropped down into his chair.

"Never," Carlos admitted, his rich brown eyes dancing, "and some day, it'll all pay off."

"Yeah, in your dreams." Trina chuckled softly even as she selected a glazed doughnut and passed the box to her brother. While Trent chose another glazed doughnut, Carlos took his seat. He proved to be the first to select a chocolate doughnut.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The blonde man turned from the sink and easily caught the towel his best friend tossed at him. He dried his hands before tossing the towel to his twin sister who in turn tossed it back to its place on the open cabinet. "So what are you two up to next?" the Mexican queried curiously.

Trent stifled another yawn as he headed around the kitchen table and towards the living room. "I'm going to go see the kids off; then I'm coming back and going to bed for at least an hour or two."

"Back in the bed already? What's wrong?" Carlos asked in concern.

"Computer problems," Trent mumbled tiredly as he headed for the front door.

"Don't forget to remind them of their lessons tomorrow afternoon," Trina called to the retreating back of her twin. She then announced as she turned from Carlos and began to leave the kitchen in the opposite direction, "I'm going to bed."

"Trina?" Just as she was turning to go, he called her name and was rewarded when she turned back to look at him. His handsome face softened into his best begging expression as he fixed her with a charming grin and his sweetest puppy eyes. "Can I come?" he pleaded hopefully.

For one second, Trina appeared to consider his words, but in fact, she was wondering just how hard his tail would have been wagging if he were indeed a dog. "Carlos!" Trent's astonished voice shattered her imaginings, and she laughed softly, her blue eyes dancing.

Her laughter dashed Carlos' hopes, and his shoulders sagged in defeat. "Oh, well," he said carelessly with a chuckle. "I had to try."

"If you want to," Trina told him, "you can take a nap on the couch in the living room, but don't you dare even begin to come near my bedroom." She then left the room just as the front door slammed shut. Carlos sighed heavily and headed for the couch.

* * *

"Carlos! Carlos! CARLOS!" Two brown eyes flew open. Trina! She was calling him, but why?

"Trina?" he called back. "What is it?"

"I need you to do something for me," her enchanting voice floated back to his ears.

"What?"

"Come here, and I'll tell you."

He was on his feet in an instant. "Keep talking," he told her.

"Trent's not back yet, is he?"

"No."

"Good."

"What do you mean good?" he questioned, his eyebrows rising slightly in surprise.

"I'll explain when you get here," she told him just as he arrived at her bedroom door.

His fingers closed around the knob, but he hesitated. "Are you decent?"

"Come on in."

Carlos took a deep breath. He had always wondered what the inside of Trina's bedroom looked like now that she was grown, but he had never wanted to find out this way. He had always wanted it to be when . . . His thoughts, heart, and body all froze as he opened the door and found Trina still laying in bed. The blankets and sheet were pooled around her feet, and her silk nightgown had risen up to reveal tantalizing glimpses of her creamy calves. He swallowed hard and fought to tear his eyes away. "Trina? I . . . Huh . . . I thought you said you were decent?"

She grinned mischeviously up at him, and her baby blue eyes sparkled. "I never said anything of the sort. All I said was for you to come on in."

"But you're . . ."

"I know."

"But you . . ."

"I know," she said again, grinning.

"Trina, what's going on here?" he demanded. "What is this? Some kind of _test_!"

There was both hurt and alarm in his chocolate eyes, and they pained her heart. "Carlos, it's nothing of the sort," she said. "I . . . It's . . . I want you, and I am _sick_ and tired of hiding it! I have wanted you for the longest time and have loved you since even before I can remember! Carlos," she extended a hand, palm upwards, toward him, "make love to me?"

"Trina, I . . . I . . ." How could he possibly say no? His very being had ached for her for so long; he needed her to fill him. If he were to deny her request now, he might never get another chance, but this wasn't the way he had always hoped it would happen. This wasn't how it should be. How could he even be thinking of defiling her like this?

Suddenly, she was standing before him, and before he could react, her lips had captured his. Her tongue dove into his mouth, quarreling with his, as she kissed him more deeply and passionately than any kiss he had ever before known. Her hands caressed his chest through the fabric of his shirt. Her eyes gazed lovingly down into his. She whispered to him between kisses: "I love you, Carlos, and I want you. I need you. Not just now but always." He was swiftly losing himself in her. "I want you to make love to me, Carlos. I _need_ you to fill me just like I know you need to be filled by me. You can't deny it. Not after all this time. We shouldn't have to ignore how we feel for each other any longer." Her eyes searched his as she whispered again, her breath hot on his lips, "Make love to me?"

"You're sure?" he finally managed to gasp out.

"I've never been surer of anything ever before in my entire life."

At her affirmation, he could hold back no longer. His lips recaptured hers, his tongue diving deep within her heated mouth. His hands reached up to caress her luscious breasts through her nightgown as her hips instinctively cradled the rising bulge in his pants. His thumbs ran over her hard nipples as his hands continued caressing her tight breasts. Their tongues quarreled seductively together as their kiss continued to grow in heated passion, their lips only leaving one another's to seek new positions and even deeper pleasures.

Her hands ran up his chest and then began to unbutton his buttons. Her lips left his to begin a heated trail of kisses down his neck. The tip of her pink tongue flicked out to lick the base of his throat, and she gently nipped his neck before continuing on down. She kissed each inch of his skin that each unbuttoned button revealed.

Her bosoms arched in his hands, and her body shook slightly with shivers of excitement. That slight shaking was all it took to send the bodice of her blue nightgown falling from her shoulders all the way to the floor and her blonde hair tumbling down her back like a cascading, golden waterfall. He lowered his head to softly nip her right nipple. His tongue then began to toy with her silky skin, darting a lick here and there, until he finally brought her right bosom fully into his mouth. He sucked hard but not hard enough to actually harm her, and a low moan of ecasty escaped her lips as she ripped his shirt from his pants, tearing the remaining few buttons loose.

Her hands ran freely over his naked chest. His strong arms gently encircled the small of her back as he continued to taste the sweet nectar of her breasts. They stumbled blindly towards the bed even as her hands found his belt and quickly unbuckled it. Tearing it from his pants' loops, she flung it aside. There was a loud crashing sound, but neither paid it any heed as they were completely lost in each other. She unbuckled and unzipped his pants with the same sure swiftness she had removed his belt with. The ends of her fingers slipped into the waistbands of his pants and boxers and pulled them downwards. Even as his sword sprang free of his clothes, they fell back onto the bed. He caught himself on his elbows to keep his weight off of her.

Her hands swept seductive caresses over his back as his mouth slowly left her right breast. His head turned, and he licked her hard left nipple. He had barely began the same treatment on her left breast when she could stand it no longer. "Carlos," she moaned his name, "take me . . . now . . . please . . ." His mouth left her breast as he leaned up and over her. His lips lowered and pressed against hers in a perfect fit. His tongue swept into her mouth even as his sword plunged smoothly deep inside her.

Their lovemaking was mad and passionate; everything he had ever hoped for and incredibly much more. She gave as good as she received, and her every touch burned him greater than anything he had ever even imagined. They filled one another completely, and as they rode together toward the stars, they called out each other's names in perfect unison.

Suddenly, the bed began to shake. His world was set spinning, and when Officer Carlos Sandoval opened his eyes again, he found himself in a myraid of sheets and blankets and sitting in a heap on the Malloys' living room floor. He groaned aloud. "Not again . . ." If he didn't stop having dreams like those, he'd never get any real sleep!

* * *

A knock came at her door. She rolled over, pulling her blanket up to her chin. Her eyes never opened as she muttered barely loud enough to be heard, "I told you not to come back this way, Carlos."

"Trina, please," his wonderful voice pleaded from the other side of her closed door. "I just want to talk. Honest!"

"I've heard that one before."

"From me?" he asked her. "Trina, you know you can trust me. I'd never lie to you. Well, not about the important stuff, any way."

She groaned. "But why _now_, Carlos? I've been shooting all night! I'm exhausted!"

"I know, but . . . " He sighed before continuing with an admission that she had never thought she would ever hear from his lips, "Trina, if I don't do this now, I'll lose my nerve. Please, let me in just long enough to say what I've got to say. Then, if you want to, you can kick me out. Just hear me out, please?"

"Go ahead. Say what you have to stay," she told him, still not opening her eyes though he had finally earned her attention.

"It's not something a man wants to say to a closed door," he told her.

She sighed but forced herself up to a sitting position. She hugged the blanket to her as she said, finally opening her eyes, "All right. Come on in and get it over with."

He walked into the room, bringing the door to a quiet close behind him. "Trina, I . . . " he started, shoving a hand nervously through his dark curls.

"Just say it, Carlos," she told him impatiently. It was then that she noticed the nervousness in his chocolate eyes, however, and her voice instantly softened, "Carlos, it's me. You know you can tell me anything. What is it? What's wrong?"

He came to stand right next to her bed and gazed down adoringly at her. "Trina . . ." he tried but failed again. He bit his bottom lip and then tried a third time, "I'm sick of it, Trina. I'm sick of being rebuffed again and again when I know you feel the same way about me as I do you. Something as powerful as what I feel for you can not possibly be one-sided. You're afraid, and I understand that. I do," he insisted, his face filled with concern, "but I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you."

Normally, she would have tried to say that he was simply full of bull, but she could clearly see the honesty he spoke with and his raw emotions in his eyes. "Oh, Carlos," she breathed, her own face becoming full of concern. "I know you would never purposefully hurt me, but things happen. Terrible things that aren't planned to happen but still do. Happily ever after doesn't exist, and sooner or later, something would happen. You'd hurt me or I'd hurt you, but _something would_ happen. Then, our friendship would be destoryed, and Trent would lose you as a friend. I can't let that happen."

"It _wouldn't_ happen," he protested. "Trina, I love you, and even if something did happen . . . if . . . if you grew tired of me or something . . . we'd still be friends. I love you, Trina, but no matter what might ever happen, I can't and I won't lose you or Trent as my dearest friends. I refuse to, but we're meant to be together." His hand reached down towards her beautiful face. "Happily ever after _does_ exist." When she didn't pull away or attempt to stop him, he cupped and gently caressed her cheek. "Please, Trina, believe me. I would never do anything to hurt you, and I would never allow anything to stop our friendship or my friendship with Trent. You don't have to be afraid." His thumb drew slowly across her cheek, sending an invisible lightning bolt of erotic electricity shooting through her body. "Please believe me," he repeated, moving his thumb to brush tenderly over her soft lips.

She was lost completely in him by this point. She could not tear her eyes away from his. Her lips moved so that her tongue teased his thumb as she spoke, "I do."

"Are you sure?" he asked her softly.

"Absolutely." They smiled at one another; their faces and eyes were flooded with their joy and love. Silence reigned for a long moment before she finally spoke again, shattering the quiet with her whispered request, "Carlos . . . make love to me?"

He gulped in shocked surprise. "Trina, I don't want to take advantage of your being tired," he managed to say, his tongue nearly tripping over his teeth and lips as he struggled to get the words out.

"You're not," she breathed softly. "We've both wanted this for so long. It's past time we stopped denying our selves and what we feel." She suddenly reached up with one hand, grasped his shirt's collar, and pulled him down to her. She leaned up to meet his descending body, and her lips captured his in a heated kiss.

At first, he was too shocked to move, but then his tongue slipped smoothly into her mouth to tempt and tantalize her own tongue. Their kiss grew until the room around them felt as hot as the Sahara desert at noon. His lips left hers to begin a trail of scorching kisses down her neck. "Trina," he moaned her name as her hands moved to caress his chest through the thin fabric of his shirt, "if you don't want this . . . if there's any doubt in your mind . . . stop me now . . . before it's too late . . ."

"Carlos," she spoke his name huskily as she turned, swiftly flipping him over to where he lay, on his back, next to her in the bed. She quickly followed, straddling him as she did so. Her long, blonde hair fell to one side of her lovely face as she gazed down at him. Their eyes locked again as she asked him, "Any one ever tell you you talk too much?" Her hands lowered to the end of his shirt to begin to pull it upwards even as she leaned down to kiss him again. Her lips left his as she pulled his shirt off over his head, her fingers brushing across curls of his satin hair as she did so. She tossed his shirt aside and recaptured his lips with hers in a maddening kiss before moving her hands to sweep over his sexy chest with seductive caresses.

Her hands soon reached his pants. His hands reached up to caress her breasts through the thin fabric of her nightgown even as her hands began to work on removing his belt. They continued to kiss, their lips parting only to seek deeper pleasures and new positions. Their tongues trysted within their heated mouths, and a simultaneous moan of pleasure was lost from both against one another's lips.

She slid his belt out from its loops and tossed it aside. There was a crashing sound, but neither paid the unfortunate lamp any heed. Her hands next moved to the button of his pants, but his fingers suddenly closed over hers. She looked at him quizzically as he stopped kissing her to breathe her name, "Trina?"

What was he doing? He couldn't have changed his mind . . . could he? Fear began to creep into her heart, but then he reached up with one hand to softly caress her face. "I love you," he told her, "and I want you." Mischief suddenly twinkled in his breath-taking eyes as he teasingly asked her, "But don't I get to remove any of your clothes?"

She bit back the giggle of relief that rose in the back of her throat as she lifted her arms and said instead, "Do with me as you will." She could feel his sword become even harder as she huskily spoke those words, and her smile brightened even more.

Grinning, he told her, "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment." His hands ran lovingly over her body, sending electric sparks shooting through the thin fabric of her nightgown straight into her willing body, until reaching the hem of her nightgown. Then, slowly, he began to push it upwards, his fingertips softly stroking her naked skin as he did so. His breath caught in his throat as his eager eyes were filled with her beauty.

Her heart was already hammering, but it felt as if it would surely explode at any second as his hands admiringly caressed her tight breasts after tossing her nightgown to the side. "Like what you see?" she managed to ask him, her baby blue eyes shining with a light brighter than any that had ever filled them before.

"Like?" he repeated. "No." He shook his head, but then he grinned even more brightly. "Love is far more the word, mi belleza gloriosa."

His Spanish tongue thrilled her so much that she could wait no longer to again taste his sweet nectar. Her lips met his in a kiss more passionate than any she had ever even imagined before. Her hands returned to his pants as his hands continued to caress her breasts, his thumbs gently rubbing her hard nipples.

It took her only a heartbeat longer to push his pants and boxers down, allowing his mighty sword to spring free from its restraints. Her fingers caressed it lovingly, and it almost seemed to vibrate with a life all its own at her mere touch. His tongue thrust even deeper into her mouth as she leaned down over him, sliding smoothly onto his steed.

She rode him through their wildly passionate love-making, but just as his warmth began to spread through her, she found herself falling. A sharp pain rammed through the back of her head, and her blue eyes flew open in shocked surprise as she found herself tumbling out of her bed. She landed hard but did not allow any sound to escape her lips. Reaching a hand to the back of her head, she gently rubbed the throbbing area before bringing her fingers back around. She sighed with relief. At least there wasn't any blood, and that lack of blood meant that there were no explainations that she would have to give.

Picking herself up, she sent a frosty glare at the night stand that sat innocently next to her bed. She sighed again as her gaze moved to her bed. So much for sleep, she muttered to herself before heading for the shower that adjoined her bedroom.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Trina stepped from the shower and reached for a towel. Just at her hand closed around a large, fluffy, white towel, a sharp yell from the other bathroom snapped her to attention. Carlos! Her heart had barely had time to begin to feel the dread setting in before she had raced from her bathroom, wrapping her towel around her as she did so.

Having left a trail of water behind her as she had raced through the house, Trina reached the bathroom just in time to see Carlos backing out, his face darker than usual. "Where's the fly swatter?" he asked her without tearing his eyes away from the huge spider hanging down with its beady, red eyes fixed directly on him.

Trina burst out laughing at his question. He turned to look at her, and his mouth dropped open in surprise. Her long, blonde hair lay limply behind her back, and the white towel, though large, still gifted him with quite a view. As she laughed, her baby blue eyes sparkled, and her bosom shook slightly. Despite himself, Carlos found his eyes drawn to the drops of water that glistened on the tops of her luscious breasts that peered out from the top of the towel. Realizing that he was beginning to stare, he shook himself and then demanded, "Just what do you find so damn funny, Malloy?"

"We got you," she informed him between chuckles, shaking her head as she did so.

"What do you mean -- you got me?" he questioned her. "It's not real?"

Finally managing to compose herself, she moved past him and into the bathroom. Reaching up, she popped the plastic spider, causing it to swing backwards and forwards just as his figure filled the doorway. He looked at her with a clearly aggravated expression as he folded his arms over his chest. "Why didn't you tell me you finally got it to work?" he demanded.

She turned to face him and found that their bodies were less than an inch apart. His delicious smell filled her nostrils, but she was careful to not allow the effect his closeness took on her to show in any way. She held her chin up high as her eyes met his. She shrugged one slender shoulder carelessly as she replied calmly, "We wanted to see how realistic it looked to others. I figured you'd be the perfect guinea pig." She smiled teasingly up at him, her blue eyes twinkling.

As he looked down at her beautiful, smiling face, he found himself swimming in her baby blues. His hand suddenly itched to caress her cheek, but a voice shattered the mood just as his hand began to rise. "What's going on back here?"

Trina looked over Carlos' shoulder at her brother. "It's nothing, Trent."

"What do you mean it's nothing? Trina, I wasn't born yesterday as you very well know! This isn't nothing! You're standing in the bathroom with Carlos while wearing nothing but a towel!" Trent exclaimed, his blue eyes flashing.

Trina smiled reassuringly at her twin. "It _is_ nothing, little brother! I mean, come on, it's _Carlos_ we're talking about here!"

"Hello!" Carlos exclaimed. "I'm standing right here, you two!"

"We know," Trina told him uncaringly. She glanced to him as she spoke but then immediately returned her eyes to Trent. "Carlos just found the spider, Trent, and nearly freaked. That was all."

"I did not -- " he began to say only to be interrupted.

"Please, Carlos, we both heard you. Your yell was loud enough to get me to come running, thinking something was actually wrong, _and_ to actually pull Trent away from the computer." She then once more looked back at her brother, her blue eyes narrowing dangerously, as she demanded, "And just _what_ are you doing still up?"

Trent backed up into the hallway to give Carlos and Trina room to get out of the bathroom. Carlos slid past Trina to immediately return to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Trina turned expectantly to her brother. "Well?" she asked.

"I was working on the computer," he admitted. "I can't just let it stay like it is."

"Trent, it's _not_ going anywhere, and you've _got_ to get some _sleep_, little brother."

"Trina, you were born only a second before me, and that . . . "

"Doesn't give me any right to constantly lord being older over you," she finished for her twin. "Yeah. Yeah. I know all that. I've heard it a thousand times before, and you _know_ I'm just looking out for my brother. Now," she continued, placing her hands on her hips and staring him down, "why don't you go to bed and get some sleep while I call Trivette and see if he can do anything about it?"

"I already called him," Trent told her, "and he doesn't have the first clue what's wrong except for it being a virus or maybe a spike."

"A spike?" she asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Lightning," he explained.

"Oh. I told you we should have gotten one of those switch protectors. What can we do to save it?" Trent shrugged. "Trivette couldn't tell you anything?"

"He said it was probably already too late," Trent admitted with a heavy sigh.

"It's never too late. You go on to bed; that computer's not going anywhere."

"But, Trina, I --" Trent started to protest.

"No but's, Trent. It's not often the three of us manage to get a day off together, but we still need our rest. Plus, tonight's Halloween, and we've got plans to have some real fun. Carlos and I have gotten our sleep, but you still have to get yours." She shook her head as she pleaded, "Don't make me force you, little bro."

Trent sighed. He knew she would if he didn't comply with her order, and he also knew she was right though he hated to admit it. "Fine," he muttered before turning and stomping off for his bedroom.

Trina's blue eyes flitted between her brother's retreating back and the closed bathroom door. Shaking her head, she muttered underneath her breath, "Men," and headed back to her bathroom.

* * *

"So, Trina, what do you want to do while Trent's sleeping?" Carlos asked, turning off the TV as the blonde entered the room. His eyes slowly traveled her body, admiring her every curve. Her clothes were simple -- merely a red tank top and black jeans, both deliciously form-fitting --, but ever since his teen years, Carlos had found her to be the type of woman that could make any outfit undeniably sexy.

"First, stop looking at me like I'm a juicy bone, and you're a dog that hasn't eaten in weeks," she teased him with a playful wink. Her modeling and acting work was reknowned globally, and she could not walk down a single street without some guy staring holes in her. She was used to all of them except for Carlos; his admiring gaze still threatened to melt her to her very core. "Secondly, I was thinking about just driving around town and seeing the sights."

Carlos quirked an eyebrow in question. "You haven't done that yet?" He knew how much she loved Halloween and enjoyed the holiday's decorations. She'd never before put off her annual sight-seeing around Dallas this late.

She shook her head in a movement that sent shimmers cascading through her long, blonde hair, causing his fingers to itch to run through its silky strands. "No. I've been too busy with everything else to be able to. I was going to do it last weekend, but you know I ended up going undercover to help you boys kick those smugglers' butts."

"Yeah." He chuckled at the memory, his dark eyes dancing. "I don't know how you do it, Trina, but every time we pull something like that, the perps are more and more astonished when they find out we've had a hot ba --" He broke off abruptly as she glared at him, her blue eyes narrowed dangerously. He swallowed and then continued, "A beautiful woman underneath their noses the entire time."

She smiled, nodding her approval. "It's a gift," she then said with a careless shrug.

"I know. A wonderful gift. Trina, I know modeling doesn't really interest you, and you're so good at kicking butt and detective work. Why won't you consider joining us full time?"

She looked away from him as she violently shoved back against the memories that threatened to float to her mind's surface. He caught just a glimpse of the angry mask he knew actually hid an aching heart and instantly regretted his question. "You know why, Carlos," she said softly.

"Trina, I . . . It's not as if it's the police force."

"I know," she agreed, "but I'm not going back to that part of my life again. Besides," she said with a shrug as she picked her head back up and returned her gaze to him, her blue eyes hardened and her face perfectly hiding the emotions that warred in her heart, "I couldn't even if I wanted to. Do you _really_ think a world-famous model and actress could ever get away with holding down a normal detective job?"

"Trina, folks around here already know you're much more than a pretty face."

"I know," she said softly. He opened his mouth to say something, but she shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it, Carlos."

Silence reigned for a moment, but then he whispered softly, his dark eyes full of compassion that she couldn't bare to face and so turned away from, "I'm sorry."

"I know," she told him, "but you shouldn't be. There's nothing for you to be sorry about. Now are you coming or not?" she asked him curtly as she began to head out the door.

"Right behind you, beautiful," he said with a smile that hid his true feelings. Standing, he grabbed his coat, and for just a moment, he remembered the feel of his hands closing around that bastard's throat. He hardened his eyes against the fury that boiled within him at the memory of the man that Trina had come so close to marrying only to have her heart shattered. She had always deserved so much better than Markus. He had never regretted having ran him out of town after what he had done to his beloved; the only things that he had regretted was that he had not been able to save Trina from the miserable heartache and suicidal thoughts that had followed their terrible break-up and, every now and again like he was at the present moment, that he hadn't killed him.

"Carlos," Trina's voice called, shattering his memories and thankfully returning him to the present, "are you coming or not! I don't have all day, you know!"

"I'm coming," he answered as he rushed after her, pausing only once more to turn off the light and shut and lock the front door.

* * *

The tension of that moment soon dissolved into admiring smiles and happy laughter as the two life-long friends traveled the streets of Dallas and its nearby suburbs. Eventually, however, noon began to arrive. "Look at that one!" Trina suddenly exclaimed with a chuckle as she pointed to the right side of the road.

Carlos looked in the direction where she pointed and couldn't help his grin growing even bigger. "Whoever lives there really knocked themselves out," he agreed, his dark eyes sweeping the lawn.

Grinning pumpkins lined the driveway, and drops of a red substance led all the way up to the house's front door. Goblins peeked out from bushes, and a beautiful Witch peeked around the edge of a tree, watching a Vampire's open coffin where the Count looked out. Skeletons kept watch on the porch as ghosts hung from the trees. Black cats were scattered about, including one with a paw that moved repeatedly as if scratching wildly at something.

As they continued on down the road, Carlos asked nonchalantly, "Are you getting hungry?"

Trina shrugged as she answered only, "A bit. Are you?"

"I could eat," he admitted.

She laughed, and her laughter was music to his ears. "I've never seen you when you couldn't," she teased him.

At first, he only grinned in response. Then, he asked, "Would you mind letting a friend treat you to lunch?"

"Depends," she answered. "Who's the friend?" She winked playfully at him.

"Well, he's not Brad Pitt, but he is some one who cares a great deal about you."

"Yeah, you," she said with a soft laugh. "I'd like that," she admitted, "but only as friends."

"Just friends," he agreed. "CD's?"

"Where else?" she answered with a grin.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

He strolled into the little restaurant and was immediately greeted by a beaming, friendly face. "Trent! I wondered where you were! Everything all right?"

The blonde walked up to the bar to greet his old friend. "Just fine, CD," Trent answered with a smile. "How are you today?"

"Nothing worth complaining about," he answered with a twinkle in his old eyes. "They're over there," he then said, gesturing with his head to a booth in the shadows of one far corner.

"Thanks." Trent smiled at his old friend again and then walked off. As he neared the booth, laughter met his ears, and his smile grew even bigger. "Thought you two could run off without me, huh?" he asked upon arrival at the booth.

Carlos and Trina had been so lost in their mutual reminiscing of past Halloweens that neither had heard his approach. Both heads snapped up when he spoke, however. Carlos beamed, but a guilty look flickered over Trina's face for just a second. "I'm glad to see you two having fun," he assured them both before sliding into the seat next to his twin sister, "but I'm sure you won't mind a little company."

"We never do, bro." Trina grinned at her brother and signaled CD to bring his regular as well as refills for Carlos' and her own glasses. "Sleep well?" she asked.

Trent chuckled and, shaking his head, replied, "Once my head touched the pillow, I was out like a light." He then teased his sister, "I know you want to hear it, Trina. You were right. I needed it."

"Then next time maybe you'll listen to me," she chided him, her blue eyes twinkling.

Carlos looked from Trina to Trent and then back to Trina. "Hello. Remember this is your brother you're talking about, Trina."

She chuckled. "Of course. What was I thinking?" she asked with a playful roll of her eyes.

"I'm not that hard-headed," Trent spoke up in his own defense to which all three laughed.

It was then that CD arrived with a steamy bowl of chili and a pitcher of sweet tea in his other hand. "Please," he joined in the teasing, "you're as hard-headed as Cordell, Trent, and we _all_ know it." The four Texans' laughter only grew at that.

* * *

"Well, guys, I'll see you later," Carlos said, rising from his seat as he did so.

Trina's head snapped up, her blue eyes flashing in surprise. "You're leaving?" she questioned, barely managing to keep her disappointment from sounding.

"Yeah. I've got something I've got to go pick up," he started to explain.

"Don't tell me," Trent interrupted his partner, "you did it again. You left picking a costume until the last day _again_!"

Carlos chuckled as he admitted, "Guilty as charged." He then looked back at Trina. "What are you coming as, any way? Xena: Warrior Princess? Le Femme Nikita?"

She smiled beguilingly up at him. "It's a surprise."

"Well, I'm sure every guy will be wanting to dance with you whatever you're wearing. Just save a dance for me, will ya? I'll see you guys tonight, and don't worry about the bill. I'll get it on my way out." With that said, he disappeared into the departing lunch crowd.

Trent studied his twin's face as she turned her eyes back down to her glass. He continued to watch her silently as she sipped her tea. Finally, her blue eyes flashed as she looked up at him. "_What_?" she asked exaspartedly.

"Trina, I know you really like Carlos, and I want you to know . . . " he started to say only to be silenced by her abrupt laughter.

"Trent, _stop_ trying to set me up with him! All he is to me is a friend! Can't you boys both get that through your thick skulls!" she demanded.

Trent sighed, and his eyes returned to his bowl. His muscular shoulders shrugged underneath his black leather jacket. "If that's the way you want it," he murmured softly before falling silent.

Trina sighed and turned her eyes to look out the window just in time to see Carlos getting into his vehicle. She knew Trent meant well, but he just didn't understand the complications that any relationship beyond friendship between Carlos and herself would cause. She couldn't risk it, and she couldn't even admit the truth to her beloved brother. It was the only thing that she had ever kept from him, but she knew she had no other choice. If she were to tell Trent how she truly felt about his partner and their best friend -- that every time she saw him, her breath caught in her throat; that every time he spoke her name, her heart skipped a beat; or even that she thought him undeniably, amazingly sexy --, Trent would never rest until he was able to get the two of them together. She simply couldn't allow that to happen . . . no matter the toll that having to keep her love hidden took on her heart.

"Trina?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Wha --?" Trina shook herself and forced her mind to return to the present reality with the two of them at the booth. "I'm sorry. I was just . . . thinking . . . "

"Yeah. I kinda noticed," he said knowingly. "I asked if you're come with me to check out that computer store down on Main Avenue."

"Sure," she answered. She then shrugged as she added, brushing a stray strand of blonde hair back behind her ear, "I'm stranded if I don't, any way. No wonder Carlos insisted on taking his vehicle to see the sights."

"So you finally got to check out the decorations, huh?"

"Yeah. Have you see that one house out on Highway 86?"

"The one with the Witch watching the Vampire?"

"Yeah. Isn't it amazing?"

"They definitely knocked themselves out," he admitted, "but my favorite is . . . " They fell into a conversation of the town's Halloween sights, and Trina was relieved to get the subject of Carlos and herself out of her brother's mind for at least a little while.

* * *

The day had been long and miserably uneventful. She'd been open since 9 o'clock, and it was now 2 in the afternoon. All she had had throughout the day were a few sales of software and one sale of a scanner. It was the slowest day she had had since becoming the manager of the computer store.

A soft sigh escaped her red lips. It _had_ to be the holiday. Either the townspeople were too superstitious to feel safe walking outside on Halloween or they were simply too busy with their celebration plans to be concerned with their computers. The sudden roar of an approaching motorcycle startled her out of her thoughts, and her head snapped up just as the engine died outside.

Her lips pulled up in an instant smile as the hopeful thought that it might be a customer struck her. She wondered what kind of a biker would come to a computer store on Halloween, and her green eyes were glued on the door when the door opened. She watched with rapt attention as a white hand reached out and pulled the door open. Voices drifted to her, but she could not make out any of the words.

The blonde woman that first breezed through the door surprised her. She recognized the woman immediately as the supermodel, Trina Malloy. She had admired her work, both as a fellow model and actress, for a long time. Her smile grew as Trina approached her desk, but then movement at the door caught her attention.

Her green eyes shifted back to the door, and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the tall blonde man that entered. Her eyes met his, and even despite the distance between them, she could tell that he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. The way his muscles moved underneath his leather jacket made her hands ache to roam over his sexy body. She had to remind herself to breathe as he smiled at her.

Trent was pole-axed the very second he stepped into the store. He had never seen a more beautiful woman than the one that stood behind the counter. Her eyes met his, and he felt himself drowning in her vivid, green eyes. Her long, red hair seemed to flow around her beautiful face, and his fingers itched to run through its silky strands. The way her dress molded to her luscious body had him thinking thoughts that he had never dared think before when meeting a stranger. He swallowed hard and fought to keep from blushing as she returned his stare. His lips pulled up into a shy smile, and he was rewarded when she granted him a dazzling smile.

Realizing that her brother had left her side, Trina glanced over her shoulder to see what was keeping him. Her blue eyes widened in surprise as she found him simply standing there, staring at the clerk behind the counter. Looking back at the other woman, Trina smiled as she realized that the redhead was also checking her brother out. She smiled politely at the redhead before turning around and walking back to Trent. Reaching him, she whispered softly enough that the redhead could not possibly even hope to be able to hear her, "Stop drooling, Virgin Boy."

"Trina, I --" Trent started to protest only to not be given a chance to finish his sentence.

"I know you're blown away by her, but do you know that she's checking you out too?"

Trent finally managed to pull himself together at that question. "You're kidding," he whispered back. "What would a woman like that see in a guy like me?"

"I don't have time to list all the reasons," Trina gently told her twin, "but trust me, there's plenty of them. We're here for a reason though, Trent, so either get your butt going in that direction or let me drag you along with me."

He turned flashing blue eyes on her, and she smiled innocently up at him. He shook his head but couldn't help grinning as he turned back and continued on his way. Trina silently followed him, never taking her eyes off her brother and the clerk. She could tell that there was a mutual physical attraction between the two and could understand it, but she did not even have the first clue of whether or not the woman was worthy of her brother.

Pull yourself together, girl, the redhead instructed herself. For God's sake, he's already got a girlfriend! She managed to shake herself back to reality with that thought just in time to greet him. "How may I help you?" she asked, beaming at him.

"Hum, o-our c-computer has a prob-problem," Trent managed to stutter out, still stunned by the beauty before him. God, why do I have to sound like such a dork! he thought, a light pink tinging his cheekbones.

Trina gently elbowed him in the side as she reached the desk. "What Trent means to say," Trina informed the woman, "is that we're having problems with our Windows 95 on our Compaq computer."

"Have you tried calling Microsoft?" the clerk asked Trina though she could not tear her eyes away from Trent long enough to look at the other woman.

"Our whole system's already out of warranty. It kind of slipped up on us," Trina admitted rather embarrassedly though she did not blush.

"Well, what happened?" the clerk asked as she again continued to try to focus her attention on the problem at hand rather than the hunk before her eyes.

"I-I was trying to open a file," Trent finally managed to speak again, "when the power flickered. It didn't last long, but it was enough to cause the computer to reboot. When it booted back up, though, it wouldn't boot Windows. I was at first able to access Windows through MS-DOS but that quickly stopped. Now, I can't get into it no matter what I do."

"We have a friend," Trina added, "who's a bit of a computer whiz. He thinks it was probably hit by a lightning spike but can't tell us what to do to fix it."

"Well, if it was lightning," the clerk spoke, finally managing to divide her attention more evenly between the problem and the hunk who had brought it to her, "there may not be anything I can do for it, but I can take a look at it. Did you bring it with you, or do you want me to make a house call?"

"Would you do that?" Trent asked hopefully. He again swallowed nervously as he quickly clarified, "I mean, make a house call?"

She smiled at him and fluttered her eyelashes. "Anything for you," she said before she could stop herself. She then froze as she realized what had slipped out of her lips. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "I am _so_ sorry! You must think I'm a total --"

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down!" Trent and Trina exclaimed simultaneously.

"What do you think you did that's so wrong?" Trent asked her, his face full of deep concern.

The redhead hung her head in embarrassed shame. "Your girlfriend is standing right _there_!" she explained.

Trent and Trina looked at one another for a long moment, and then Trina burst out laughing. The clerk's head snapped up, a dark red coloring her cheeks. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Trina!" Trent admonished before turning back to the beauty before him. "I'm sorry, miss, that my _sister_ thinks it's so funny."

"Your," the woman had to pause to consider the information before finishing, "_sister_?"

"Yeah," Trina answered, her laughter finally ceasing. "We're twins."

"Oh!" was all the startled but relieved clerk could think to say.

"I'm Trent," Trent offered, "and she's Trina. And you would be . . . ?"

"Embarrassed," she admitted with a soft chuckle.

"There's no reason for that," Trina gently assured her with a shake of her head. "You wouldn't believe how many people make that same mistake!"

A slow smile began to creep back over the redhead's features as her blush faded. "I'm glad I'm not the only one. My name's Mary Jane Watson, but you can call me MJ." She smiled beguilingly back up at Trent.

Before the two could become lost in one another's eyes again, Trina quickly asked, "When do you think you can come by and take a look at our computer, MJ?"

"Well, I suppose Mitch can close up," MJ said. "Just let me get my things."

"Are you sure?" Trent asked.

Mary Jane gifted him with the most beautiful smile he had ever borne witness to in his entire life as she told him softly, "Absolutely." She then turned and headed into the back, calling back to them from over her shoulder, "It'll take me only a couple of minutes."

**To Be Continued . . . **


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

It was at five o'clock that the Malloys' computer was officially determined dead. MJ sighed defeatedly as she leaned back in her chair. Her green eyes drifted to Trina's blue ones, and she shook her head solemnly.

"There's nothing you can do?" Trina asked disappointedly.

"I'm sorry to break it to you," MJ admitted in a hushed voice, "but there's really nothing any one can do. Your Windows is completely dead, and the rest of your computer is not going to last much longer. The hard drive was hit."

Trina's face fell. Although she had known for quite some time that they were going to have to buy a new one, she had still hoped that Mary Jane would be able to resurrect their old friend.

"I'm sorry," MJ said softly.

"It's not your fault," Trina assured her as she pushed her blonde hair back. "You tried."

MJ smiled sadly. "How do you think your brother will take it?" she asked, her voice soft.

Trina shrugged. "It's a computer. It's not like it's Moses."

"Moses?"

"Our family's dog."

"I haven't seen any . . . " MJ started to say only to already have her question answered.

"He doesn't live with us, but we grew up with him. He lives with our mother and younger siblings."

"You have a big family?" MJ smiled. She had always longed for a happy family life but had never been gifted with one.

"Our blood family isn't really that big, but when you consider our extended family . . . Huge," Trina answered, smiling fondly. "You?"

"No," MJ said hesitantly. "I haven't spoken to my parents in years." She started to mention that she had tried to create a happy family life with her ex-husband but that his job had always kept him too busy for her, but she quickly stopped herself.

"I'm sorry," Trina spoke sincerely.

Mary Jane started to open her mouth to answer just as Trent swept into the room, carrying a glass of sweet tea in one hand and two glasses of soda in the other. Trina shook her head at him as she commented, "Carrying an overload again, I see." She stood and met him half-way into the room. She carefully took one of the sodas from him and sipped it as she headed back to her seat. "Thanks," she told him with a smile over the rim of her glass.

"No problem." Trent nodded to his sister before approaching Mary Jane. "For you, my lady," he said, holding the glass out to her and bowing.

MJ smiled, her green eyes sparkling in delight, as she accepted the drink. "Thank you, kind sir," she said, winking at him as he straightened.

MJ had barely lifted the drink to her lips before Trent asked her, "How's the computer coming?"

"Oh . . . Hum . . . " She paused, taking a sip of Coke to cover her hesitation. "Well, Trent, it's like this . . . "

He saw it in her eyes and sighed heavily before she could even say one word. "Sis?" he asked, looking at Trina with pleading eyes.

"I use it as much as you do, Trent," Trina answered his unspoken question. "It's no problem, and I'm sure MJ won't mind helping you pick out a new system."

MJ watched the two of them curiously. She had never before met a man and a woman who thought so much alike and could so easily know what was going on in the other's head.

"Would you?" Trent asked her, turning back to face Mary Jane.

"It would be my pleasure," MJ answered with a smile. "I'm just sorry I couldn't save your current one, but when the hard drive's fried by lightning, there's really little you can do other than buy a new drive. Your computer's already out of warranty and rather out-dated, so it would probably be better in the long one -- not to mention cheaper, as well -- to just buy a new computer."

"It's not your fault," Trent said as he sat down on the couch and finally took a sip of his tea. He swirled the sweet liquid around in his mouth before swallowing and speaking again, "We appreciate all your help. How much do we owe you?"

"It's on the house," she told him.

"Are you sure?" Trina asked. "We can pay you with no problem. I make good money."

"I know," MJ said. "There was a time when I always wnated to hit it big like you have, but it never really worked. Any way, yes, I'm sure. I didn't have to use any of the store's tools or other resources. All that I gave was my time, and I've enjoyed hanging with you two."

Trent smiled. "We've enjoyed being with you, as well." He didn't know if it was true for Trina, but it certainly was for him.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime," MJ suggested, her eyes meeting Trent's.

Trent smiled shyly. "I'd like that."

MJ continued to smile as she felt herself becoming lost in his baby blues. He was already swimming in her enchanting green eyes when Trina spoke, shattering the mood, "MJ, do you mind if I have a word in the kitchen with my brother?"

"Hmm?" was the first thing out of the redhead's mouth. Realizing what Trina had said, Mary Jane shook herself and forced her attention away from Trent. Looking back over at where Trina was curled in a recliner, she said, "Not at all."

"Thanks," Trina said with a smile before standing and heading out of the room. "Come on, Trent," she said, her voice shattering his daydream.

"What?" he asked, clearly confused as he had not heard a word she had said since having become lost yet again in Mary Jane.

"Kitchen," she repeated. "Now."

"Oh." He stood, smiled apologetically at MJ, and then hurried into the kitchen after his sister. She closed the door as soon as he entered, then turned to face him with her hands on his hips. "What?" he asked. "What did I do?"

"It's not what you did," she told him. "It's what you _didn't_ do."

Trent looked at her in complete confusion. "Trina, I usually have absolutely no problem understanding you, but what in the _world_ are you talking about, sis?"

"I'm _talking_ about your bubbling ignorance in there, Virgin Boy!" Trina exclaimed, fighting to keep her voice low so that Mary Jane would not overhear her.

"Trina, what . . . ?" Trent started to ask again.

"Hello! Earth to VB! The woman's crazy about you! She wants you as badly as you want her! Ask her out! See if she's got plans for tonight. If she doesn't, invite her to come with us!"

"_Oh_," Trent finally comprehended. He then paused before asking, "But why should I ask her out when you're so damned determined to ignore your feelings for Carlos?"

Trina's mouth fell open, but she closed it in the next second, her blue eyes blazing with quiet, deadly fury. "I don't _believe_ you're back to that again!"

"Trina, you're a wonderful undercover agent, but you have _never_ been able to lie to me. I know you love him."

"Yeah, as a friend!" she retorted fiercely.

"Stop lying to me, damn it, and stop lying to yourself!" Trent exclaimed angrily, his voice rising a notch as his blue eyes flashed furiously.

"Don't take that tone with me, little brother," Trina nearly snarled. "You have no idea what's going on in my head or in my heart. You don't understand how I feel. We have a close bond, but you still don't know everything about me."

"That's where you're wrong, Trina. I do know. I do understand, and I'm telling you to stop being afraid and go for it. I want you to be happy."

"Maybe happy isn't one of the things I'm meant to be!" Trina suddenly exclaimed, tears filling her eyes. She turned, planning to flee, but Trent grabbed her shoulders before she could run out on him.

"Trina, please, listen to me," he said, his voice gentle and compassionate again. He turned her slowly to look at him. She didn't want to, but she would never hurt him. Keeping one hand on her shoulder, he gently lifted her chin. "Trina, I know you. I know you're scared, and I know Markus isn't the only reason why. He was a heartless asshole that never deserved you."

"I'm over him," she insisted.

"Over him, yes, but not over the fear of being hurt again like that. Carlos isn't that type of man; we both know that. Maybe he has been a bit of a ladies' man, but he loves you and would never do anything to hurt you, no more than I would. Markus did just about everything in town, but Carlos isn't that type. He'd never have more than one woman at a time. We both know that."

"I know," Trina admitted, her voice hushed and only a notch above a whisper, "but that's . . ."

" . . . not the reason why," Trent finished for his sister. "I know that, too. You're afraid of what will happen if it doesn't work out. You're afraid that we'd lose his friendship, but that wouldn't happen. You can still be friends with some one you break up with."

"But things would never be the same," Trina protested.

"I know that. We all know that. But it's a risk you need to take. You can't keep living a lie, sis," he said softly, hugging her gently. "Think about it," he told her in a voice as gentle as the hug. He then brushed his lips across her forehead in a brotherly kiss before releasing her. "I'm going to take your advice. You should really think about taking mine."

Stunned and afraid, all Trina could do was watch her brother disappear back into the living room.

* * *

The very second Trent reentered the room, MJ looked up at him with deep concern written clearly in her eyes and face. "Is everything okay?" she asked him worriedly.

"It will be," he reassured her, "but nevertheless it's nothing to worry about."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked hopefully.

"Not at the moment, but thanks." He smiled down at her, and his charming smile immediately eased her worry. He returned to his glass of tea, and they both took a swallow of their drinks.

"Where's Trina?"

"Off thinking," Trent replied honestly.

"Ah. Guy problems?"

"It's really not my place to say."

"I'm sorry," MJ apologized. "I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business. I was just concerned."

"I know," Trent told her with a reassuring smile, "and it's okay. I appreciate your concern."

Silence reigned for a few more moments before Mary Jane stood. "Well, I suppose," she said disappointedly, "I should be going."

Trent immediately jumped to his feet. "MJ?" he started.

"Yes?" she asked, turning back to look at him, her long, fiery red hair whirling around her shoulders.

He opened his mouth to say one thing, but instead another came out, "May I walk you to your car?"

"Oh," she said, carefully hiding her disappointment that that was all he had asked her. "Certainly." She smiled up at him before turning for her coat. She didn't know how he moved so fast, but he was suddenly standing behind her with her coat in his hands. He helped her into her coat, and his fingertips brushed against her palms, sending sparks shooting through both of them.

They smiled adoringly at one another but walked in silence. It was only when Mary Jane slid into the driver's seat of her car that he finally managed to speak again, "Hum . . . MJ, I know it's kinda sudden, but do you have plans for tonight?"

She shrugged. "I was just planning on handing out candy."

"Oh." His handsome face fell, and she immediately felt a stab of regret.

Thinking quickly, she hastily added, "I really wish I had something funner to do tonight."

Trent immediately brightened. "I know it's short notice, but I'm going with Trina and another friend of ours to a masquerade ball at CD's Bar and Grill tonight. Would you like to come?"

Her beautiful face lit with instant joy. "I'd love to!"

"Can you be ready by 7?" he asked.

"I can," she immediately assured him. I'll have to run like crazy, but for him, I can, she thought to herself.

"Where can I pick you up at?" After Mary Jane had given him directions, Trent answered, beaming happily, "I'll see you then, then."

"I can't wait, tiger," Mary Jane nearly purred. She then shut the door and drove off.

He watched her go as butterflies danced in his stomach. "Down, boy," he said with a glance downwards. "It's way too early yet."

**To Be Continued . . . **


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The doorbell rang at 6:30. The blonde man's cape rustled behind him as he swept quickly to the door and opened it. "Good evening," he said with a devilish grin, his fangs peeking through his mouth as he spoke. He took one look at his partner, and they both burst out laughing.

"Nice costume," Carlos complimented his best friend, his own fangs flashing as he spoke.

Trent chuckled. "Leave it to us."

"Yeah," Carlos agreed as Trent stepped back and he entered. "Partners in life . . . "

"Partners in work . . ." Trent continued.

Both men's eyes glittered with humor and joy as they finished together, " . . . and partners in blood-sucking!" They laughed again and were still laughing when Carlos suddenly froze and hushed completely in mid-chuckle. Trent turned to follow his best friend's eyes only to find him, as he had suspected, staring at his sister.

Trina stood in the doorway, leaning against her left hand that pressed against the edge of the doorway. From underneath her black, pointed hat, her long, blonde hair flowed freely behind her back, and its golden strands seemed to glitter against her long, black cape. Black cats with glowing, yellow eyes peeked out from her ear lobes, appearing almost as if they were there to ward away those men who would take their lives in their hands by trying to nibble at her ears. The bodice of her silk, black dress was cut in a low, jagged V and granted tantalizing glimpses of her creamy busom. A blood red amulet winked at Carlos from between her perky breasts. A simple, black belt wrapped tightly around her waist, and a silver skull with gleaming, red eyes stared out from the position of her belt buckle. Her dress continued to sweep downwards in front, but her long legs, clad in fish-net stockings, stretched out from the long, tempting slits on either side of her dress' skirt. Her feet were clad in simple black high heels.

Despite herself, Trina was no more capable of tearing her eyes away from Carlos than he was of tearing his away from her. She swallowed hard as her blue eyes slowly traveled up his body. Although both his boots and pants were simple and black, his pants hugged his legs in all the right places. Her fingers itched to stroke his sword even as her body ached to feel its majestic strength inside her. A white pirate's shirt clung to his muscles but hid the stomach she knew but didn't care that he had. Like her own bodice, his shirt's collar was cut in a V-neck that appeared ripped and gave her tempting views of his delicious skin. Her tongue nearly whimpered to be allowed to roam over his body at the tantalizing sight. She was surprised but delighted to find that he had the foresight to add a few drops of fake blood to his shirt, making it appear as if he had just had a somewhat messy meal. His silken cape reached to the heels of his boots, and its collar was turned up around his neck. Her eyes continued to slowly travel up his handsome face until reaching the top of his head. His black curls were swept back in a suave, debonaire appearance. "Dear God," she groaned, "you look good enough to eat!" She moved to him, swaying one hip at a time, and then conquered his lips with her own. She kissed him long and deep, and his tongue slipped into her mouth, freely exploring its depths.

"Do I really?" Carlos' hopeful question startled Trina out of her daydream.

Trina blinked in confusion, and then it hit her. Oh God, she thought, the color beginning to fade from her cheeks, I _didn't_ just say that _aloud_! "I didn't say anything," she hastily denied. "Now let's get moving before we're late for the party."

Trent bit back a chuckle even as Carlos' grin faded in disappointment. "Trina, you --" Carlos attempted to say only to be cut off.

"Said nothing," she insisted. "Absolutely nothing," she added as she breezed past them both and out into the cool night air.

"She did, didn't she?" Carlos asked Trent, looking at his partner in confusion.

Trent grinned and winked at his friend. "She did indeed."

Carlos paused as he looked out after Trina. As she slipped into her car, he turned back to Trent. "Trent, I need to ask you something."

"It's about time you did," he answered before Carlos could continue, "and the answer is yes. Just treat her right like I know you will, Carlos, but don't push her. She'll come around. Now I've got to go pick up Mary Jane."

"Mary Jane?" Carlos asked, surprised.

Trent's smile grew, and his fangs winked. "My date," he explained.

"Date?" Carlos repeated. "I thought you were going with us tonight."

"I'll meet you there," Trent quickly assured his partner, "but yes, I actually do have a date. I met her this afternoon, and man, I have to tell you -- she completely blew me away!"

Carlos grinned. "Good. It's about time somebody did. Where'd you meet her?"

"She's the computer store manager that we got to take a look at our computer."

"Oh. How is it, by the way?"

"Dead. She's going to help us pick out an entire new system tomorrow."

"Trina paying?"

"Of course."

Both men's heads snapped up as Trina honked the horn. "Sounds like your sister's getting impatient," Carlos commented.

"I've got to get going too," Trent admitted.

"Go on, and have fun. I'll see you there. Just remember one thing."

"What?" Trent asked, looking back at his partner as he stepped off onto the porch.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Carlos told him with a wicked grin and wink.

Trent chuckled, his blue eyes dancing. "Well, that just leaves the field completely open now, doesn't it?"

"Precisely," Carlos agreed with a laugh as he followed his friend out, closing and locking the door behind him.

"I'll see you there!" Trent called to his best friends as he hopped onto his motorcycle and Carlos slid into Trina's passanger seat.

* * *

The gentle rap on her door came at exactly 7 o'clock. She rushed to it, pausing only to check her appearance in a nearby mirror and straighten her veil one last time, and opened it. Both were instantly lost, their eyes slowly and admiringly traveling over the other's bodies.

The way her pink harem outfit clung to her every curve brought his sword instantly to alert. He would have prayed that she would not notice if he had not been so completely lost in her beauty. Gold bracelets dangled at her delicate wrists, and a diamond winked from her belly button. Her bodice drew her breasts together even more tightly, and his disobeying hands ached to caress them. His mouth could already taste her sweet nectar, and he silenced the groan that rose in the back of his throat. A gold chain winked from around her neck. He had not noticed how beautiful her neck was before, and if he had been a real Vampire, he would have had no choice than to sink his fangs into her delicate, tanned flesh. Her long, red hair swept freely down her back and around her beautiful face, and his fingers longed to run through her fiery, silky strands. Emerald earrings winked from her ear lobes, and his teeth pleaded to be allowed to nibble at her ears. Despite her breath-takingly sexy body, however, it was her emerald eyes and beautiful face that Trent found the most appealing.

She had always secretly had an admiration for Vampires and cowboys, and the two combined was quite nearly more than she could take. His black jeans and shirt molded his sexy body so perfectly that her hands unmercifully itched to caress his muscles. Her experienced eyes could easily tell how much he loved her outfit as they again drifted downwards, and she longed to be able to simply jump him and ride his steed throughout the rest of the night. She had to force her hand to still before it could reach out and caress his massive sword. His long, black cape swept out behind him, and she wondered what it would feel like to make mad, passionate love to him with only his silky cape to slide over their flesh in the place of a sheet. Even his blonde hair seemed to beg her fingers to run through its golden strands.

Mary Jane was still drowning in his baby blue eyes when Trent finally managed to speak. "I vont to suck your blood," he said in a fake Romanian accent.

"Please do," she breathed huskily before she could stop herself.

For a moment, he thought of pretending to do just that. However, he quickly reminded himself that he had just met her that day and that a lady of Mary Jane's caliber deserved to be courted before they approached anything near the level of neck-nibbling. "Huh . . . " he stuttered helplessly at first.

Realizing how uncomfortable he was, MJ quickly smiled reassuringly at him as she said, picking up her purse, "I'm ready." She slipped out, her luscious body brushing against his hot body until he stumbled back. She never took her eyes from him as she reached behind her to lock the door and bring it a silent close.

"L-Let's go," Trent stuttered with a grin.

"Lead the way, tiger," she purred huskily to him, causing him to groan silently as his sword eagerly responded to her sexy voice.

* * *

"Have you rode a bike before?" Trent asked as they walked to his waiting motorcycle.

"A few times," she replied. "I can manage," she hurriedly assured him before he could ask.

He handed her one of the helmets that hung on his handle bars. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to that beautiful head of yours," he told her with a charming smile.

They slipped their helmets on, and then he mounted his bike. She slid on behind him, and as she leaned into him, her arms wrapping around his waist, her perky breasts pressed against his back. Down, boy. Down! he pleaded silently as his sword pressed hard against the tight fabric of his jeans.

Oh my! Mary Jane breathed silently as she felt his bulging muscles through his shirt. She had known he was muscular, but she would have never guessed that he was as muscular as she could feel he was. She had never met a man that was built so well.

"Hold on tight," Trent called to her as he started his bike. He then peeled away from the curb, and she clung even more tightly to him.

* * *

"I need to have a talk with you, Trent," were the first words out of Trina's mouths as her brother and his date approached Carlos and herself near the entrance of CD's Bar and Grill. Her blue eyes cast a glance at the redhead on his arm. "You don't mind, do you, MJ?" she asked.

"No. Not at all," Mary Jane assured her. Despite her words, she couldn't help feeling a silent stab of regret. She was so eager to get to dance with him and feel his arms around her that she could hardly stand to wait.

"Good," Trina said as she walked straight to her twin and pulled him abruptly away and deeper into the parking lot before Trent could even manage to get one word out.

"Good evening, miss," Carlos, speaking with a fake Romanian accent, greeted the redhead with a smile. "I'm sorry ve veren't properly introduced. Trina's not exactly the patient type. I am Count Carlos Sandoval, and who is this lovely blood donor before me?"

"Mary Jane Watson. You can call me MJ as long as you don't try to pull anything, and I'm a blood donor for Count Malloy only," MJ added in a gentle way of letting the Mexican know that she was not interested in any one other than her date.

To Mary Jane's surprise, Carlos grinned at her words. "I vas hoping you'd say that," he said with a flash of his fangs. "I'm Trent's partner."

Mary Jane smiled as she realized that he had only been testing her. "Well, you don't have to worry for your friend, Carlos. I'm not out to harm him, and just between me and you, I'm already beginning to think that he's the most wonderful man I've ever met."

As Carlos and MJ began to chat, Trina glanced from Carlos back to her beloved brother. "Are you sure?" she asked again, her eyes searching his.

"Trina," Trent said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I am absolutely certain. If he's what you want, go for him, sis. I want you to be happy."

"And you honestly don't mind?"

"Yes!"

"Even if it hinders your friendship in the future?"

"It won't," he again insisted, "but even if it does -- which it _won't_ -- I still wouldn't change my mind."

Trina's eyes sparkled at her brother's words, and she hugged him tightly. "Thanks, bro," she told him softly.

He returned her hug, squeezing her slightly, before asking, "Now, are you ready to go back?"

She nodded her agreement as she slowly released him.

**To Be Concluded . . . **


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Slowly, the strains of a song with a wilder beat gave way to the classic "Spooky", and Trent drew Mary Jane close at long last. His hand gently cupped the small of her back, and their bodies pressed heatedly together as they slow-danced. MJ had never felt a more wonderful feeling nor more secure than she did as she danced with Trent's arms wrapped gently around her, and he had never known that dancing slowly could also be so erotic. With a soft sigh of contentment, she leaned her head against his shoulder, never realizing that she was giving him a perfect view of his sister dancing with his partner.

"So how'd it go?" Trina asked Carlos, still trying desperately to fight the feelings that enveloped and burned her soul and were all caused by being so close with him and his delicious aroma filling her senses.

"How'd what go?" he asked, confusion creasing his brow as he gazed adoringly down into her beautiful baby blues. How long had he waited to be allowed to dance like this with her? Not even he could remember.

"MJ," Trina reminded him as she gazed up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"She's crazy about him," Carlos assured her, "and I don't think we have to worry about him."

Trina grinned up at him and, with a wink, asked, "You mean she was oblivious to your charms?"

"Yeah. Can you believe it?" he asked kiddingly with a charming smile.

"Actually . . . " Trina paused and took a deep breath. Dear God, she prayed silently, please don't let Trent or me or even Carlos regret this. Please let this work out right. I beg you -- please. Amen. Then, she gazed into his eyes, and her grin transformed into a beautiful, adoring smile. " . . . no."

"No?" he asked, clearly puzzled.

"No," she repeated. "Not when that charm -- _your wonderful_ charm even captured me a long time ago."

"Trina, what are you . . . ?" Carlos started to ask, his heart pounding. Was he dreaming, or was this really happening?

"I'm sick of pretending, Carlos," she told him sincerely, shaking her head in a movement that sent her long, golden hair shimmering over his hands. For the first time, he allowed his fingers to reach up and stroke her hair, and his fingertips thrilled at its silky feeling. She leaned into him, and his heart soared, its pounding filling his ears yet still allowing him to hear her softly and huskily spoken words. She reached one hand up and gently caressed his cheek. She leaned closer to him, her eyes never leaving his, as she breathed, "I love you, Carlos Sandoval." Her lips then lit upon his, and the rest of the world instantly ceased to exist for both. A joy stronger than any he had ever felt or even imagined before filled his heart to overflowing as he gently pulled her closer and returned her kiss. Their kiss began gently but soon grew into a heated passion that none of their friends could ignore.

Trent's smile nearly glowed, and his blue eyes shone as he watched his two life-long best friends. Walker and Alex watched the couple as they continued to dance as did Gage and Sydney; the four of them looked to each other with smiles that clearly spoke their gladness for their friends. From behind the bar, CD's mouth froze in mid-syllable. "Well, it's about dang time!" he whooped happily, sending Trivette's head snapping up and the Ranger's eyes following his friend's gaze. He instantly broke out in a grin. Carlos and Trina never realized that the others were watching as they ceased dancing and simply continued to kiss, their hearts flooded with joy and love beyond their wildest imaginings.

**The End**


End file.
